dirtypairfandomcom-20200223-history
Dirty Pair: Project Eden
Dirty Pair: Project Eden or known simply in Japan as is a 1987 anime movie directed by Koichi Mashimo and animated by Sunrise. The movie is a sequel to the Dirty Pair television series and its soundtrack consisted of many musical scores of the sounds of 1980's Synthesizer Pop. The English language dub was directed by Carl Macek. Summary After stopping a group of Vizorium smugglers, the Lovely Angels (more commonly known as the Dirty Pair) are sent on a mission to Agerna, a planet rich with Vizorium, a mineral necessary to space travel. They are sent to stop the mysterious attacks on mining operations that have the governments of the world pointing fingers and blaming each other. While investigating they end up taking a break from their investigation and take bubble baths when Carson D. Carson, a former member of the group of smugglers they stopped on their last mission interrupts their bath time by falling through a vent. While the ladies get out of the bathtubs and question Carson they are attacked by strange alien monsters that force the Pair to flee leaving their equipment behind wearing nothing but towels. The Dirty Pair are forced to ally with Carson to stop Dr. Wattsman, a mad scientist bent on taking a long dormant alien race to its final evolutionary form? After being captured by Dr. Wattsman it is revealed that Carson was really after obtaining a rare World War II-vintage wine. Carson D. Carson is forced to take on Bruno, Dr. Wattmans servant. While badly wounded, Carson D. Carson does not die in the end (although Kei was afraid he had), and the movie ends on a happy note, with the Dirty Pair and Carson flying off with the doctor and servant in custody. Of course, this wouldn't be Dirty Pair without a major disaster. The doctor's equipment was activated and Sadingas all over the planet were awakened, wreaking havoc. Cast Reception As of August 2011, the film has a 71% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The film is commonly acknowledged to be better than the anime TV series, Mike Crandol of Anime News Network even states that "Dirty Pair: Project Eden is one of the few glorious exceptions...it's not just bigger and louder, it actually IS better. Rarely do all the elements come together so nicely, and even all these years later it's hard to think of any other anime that's simply as much fun as this movie". Rebecca Silverman of Anime News Network mentions on her review of the Dirty Pair Features Collection that among the three films this one was the "campiest with the least urgent storyline". She also states that the "Animation has moments of beautiful fluidity, such as Yuri flopping in a tub of water, the dissolution of a floor beneath the characters' feet, or Yuri's impromptu dance number on a transport". Music * Opening Theme: ** Safari Eyes by Miki Matsubara * Insert Songs: ** Matters to Me by Poker Face ** Over the Top (to the tune of Safari Eyes) by Miki Matsubara * Ending Theme: ** Pas de Deux by Miki Matsubara Production Gallery Alternate Covers DPMovie.jpg|ADV cover projecteden.jpg|Streamline Cover Screencaps Smuggler.jpg SmugglerCarson.png Vizorium.jpg CarsonYuriBath.png Carson3WA.png CarsonVsBruno.png References Navigation ja:ダーティペア (劇場版) Category:Anime Timeline